Particulate filters, such as sand beds, are used in filter systems of swimming pools, spas, hot tubs and whirlpools, to trap and remove particulate contaminants from the water. Chlorine is used in these filter systems to kill harmful bacteria, algae and fungus that typically infect the water.
The particulate filter must be periodically back-flushed to clear it of accumulated debris, often requiring that the filter system be taken down for a period of time during the back-flushing. The chlorine used to kill harmful bacteria, algae and fungus in the water causes a strong chlorine odor to permeate the area around the pool or spa. This odor becomes especially objectionable when the spa or pool is located indoors, because the odor becomes concentrated and the area must be ventilated to keep the chlorine odors down. The chlorine also attacks certain plastics and fibers, causing deterioration and bleaching of pool or spa accessories, as well as swimming or spa apparel. In addition, users of the pool or spa must shower or bathe to remove the chlorine after using the pool or spa.
Accordingly, a need exists for a filter that allows the use of chlorine to be substantially reduced or eliminated, to maintain safe, filtered water, free of harmful bacteria in spas or pools and that does not require extensive maintenance, such as back-flushing.